B
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 43. Synopsis It's Black's, Cheren's and Bianca's big day as they go to Professor Juniper's laboratory to get their Starter Pokémon but what does their first day as trainers have in store for them? Chapter Plot On a wet day, a delivery man and his Herdier are on their way to posting a gift box to Professor Juniper's laboratory. The mailman notes despite the day getting warmer, it's still cold in the morning. Once the he puts the gift box into the letterbox, a trainer creeps behind the delivery man and as soon as he touches him, the delivery man slaps Black and makes him fall onto the ground. While he is on the ground, the trainer says that the delivery man is mean. The guy didn't realize it was a boy and says that he has an important delivery for someone named Black. The trainer points out that he is Black. He gets up and pulls the delivery guy with him to prove he is Black. They arrive at the front of his house and to prove he lives their to the delivery guy, he asks his neighbor whether he lives there, in which she replies he does. They go back to the laboratory, where Black signs for package. The delivery man points out that he is wet and asks if he was outside all night, in which Black replies that he was. This creeps the mailman out, who goes away. Black opens the box to see what Pokémon are inside, with Braviary, whose name is Brav, and Munna, nicknamed Musha, accompanying him. He wonders which friend will help them in winning the Pokémon League, and sees the Starter Pokémon: Tepig, Oshawott and Snivy. Black becomes fascinated, and picks up a Pokédex from inside. Due to it being wet last night, he gets a cold and sneezes, causing everything in the box to fall out. With it, the Pokémon come out their Poké Balls. Black notices that Snivy and Tepig are unfriendly towards each other. Tepig splashes Snivy with water using its tail. Snivy wipes it off and slaps Tepig with its tail. Black is amused by their fighting, thinking these three are bred for battle, and cheers them on. Both of them, again, get into a fight and Oshawott get hurt again by them. Oshawott get angry again and uses its scalchop on them both. Tepig, feeling the burnt of the attack more, decides to run off and as it's running of, Black is calling for it to come back. Later on, the professor is shocked to see what has happened at the front door of her laboratory. She asks Cheren and Bianca what happened but Cheren tells the professor Juniper that he should be asking the questions. He and Bianca explain they have been waiting for ages for someone to drop the Pokémon and Pokédexes by. She explains that she had a delivery man drop of the goods at Black's house, due to her being busy. They notice the package on the floor being opened. She also notices the Pokédexes are wet and Oshawott and Snivy are exhausted. Professor Juniper sees the extent of everything and shouts where Black, Tepig and the third Pokédex at them, in which, Cheren replies that he has some questions too. Suddenly, Bianca picks which Pokémon she wants, that being Oshawott, and offloads the other on Cheren, without hesitation and a shock to the other two. She complements Cheren saying Snivy looks like him to which he says that she is a ditz. Bianca bets that Tepig is with Black and Juniper says that they should go and find them. While Cheren asks Snivy do they look the same, Juniper is annoyed that things never go as she plans. Professor Juniper brings out her Minccino to tidy the front and notices footprints belonging to Tepig. They follow the path of Tepig's footprints which lead them to see Tepig on the edge of a tree, where also, Black is climbing up it. Cheren and Bianca comment on saying that it looks dangerous but Professor Juniper tells them to shush. Black says to Tepig that it's sulking, thinking that the other two Pokémon are ganging up on it. He comments by saying that it sounds like it's got a cold and tells it that he also has a cold. He tells Tepig he's chosen him, due to the fact that he likes it. Black introduces itself to Tepig and as soon as he says that, Tepig rushes over towards him. Suddenly, Tepig is attack by something in the shrubbery behind Black. Cheren and Bianca are in shock, but Juniper claims this is good. Juniper talks about what her original plans were: giving out the Pokédexes and that she was going to ask Black to step down due to the situation at the laboratory but, if he can handle the current situation, she'll forgive and forget that situation. Black is frustrated, as he can't think what could be the cause of this problem. Since Black can't think straight, he uses Musha to blank his mind, frightening Juniper in the process. Cheren and Bianca explain Black is only thinking about winning the Pokémon League. Thus, to think clearly, he gets Musha to blank his mind, eating his dream so he can see things clearly. Black sees in his mind a figure in the shrubbery. He notes that the trees have leaves, except for the tree that Tepig was climbing. His Brav removes the leaves, making the Pokémon come out. Black uses his Pokédex, which turns out to be a Sewaddle. He scans it in his Pokédex, saying that it makes clothes out of leaves. He comes to the conclusion that Sewaddle was making clothes out of the leaves on the tree and probably thinking that Tepig was invading its territory. Sewaddle's attack causes the branch Tepig is on to snap, but Tepig manages to get back to the top after falling and uses Ember on it, knocking it out. Cheren and Bianca compliment Tepig on its quick reflexes and being so agile. Black asks again if Tepig would like to come along, to which it nods. With Black happy he asks Tepig to partake in their daily activity. Bianca and Cheren plug their ears, which confuses Juniper. This is all because Black shouts his dream to the world: to win the Pokémon League, and asks the Elite Four and the Champion to be aware of his coming. Thus, he flies off on Brav. With her plan having a minor disruption, Juniper tells Bianca and Cheren that she counting on them with their Pokédexes. Bianca and Cheren try to turn them on but fail. Juniper realizes the situation at the laboratory might have caused them to stop working. She then worries, as Black is the only person with the Pokédex. Debuts Character *Black *Cheren *Bianca Pokémon *Black's Tepig *Cheren's Snivy *Bianca's Oshawott *Braviary (Black's) *Munna (Black's) *Pidove *Herdier *Sewaddle Item *Unova Pokédex Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 43 chapters